parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
North American Porcupine
The North American porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) has the most northerly range of all porcupines. After the beaver the the North Amerincan porcupine is the second largest rodent in North America. Even with their formidable spiny defence the North American porcupine is preyed upon successfully by several predators including mountain lions and fishers. The plant-based diet of the North American porcupine changes through the year due to fluctuations in toxin levels present in their food. Roles * It played Old Man in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Tennis Ball in Battle For North American Island Gallery north-american-porcupine.jpg Erethizon Dorsatum.jpg Porcupine, North American (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) PPG Porcupine.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Simpsons Porcupine.png Porcupine (Adventure Time).png Porcupine (Arthur).png alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-3766.jpg IMG_5266.PNG IMG_8155.JPG IMG 8308.JPG IMG 5031.PNG Jonah99.png IMG 8304.JPG IMG 6988.PNG 74829222 1280x720.jpg IMG 8623.PNG IMG_3724.PNG Porcupine king.jpg 09CD6302-2450-464F-BBF6-70B65A5058B3.png A17530B6-18DF-4F39-B9C1-1A7FA84D44BF.png Jumpstart Porcupine.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures MLP porcupines.png|My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010) My Elephant Pal.gif Agent P3.png Ox-tales-s01e096-porcupine.jpg ox-tales-s01e098-porcupine.jpg ox-tales-s01e100-porcupine.jpg P3.png Star meets North American Porcupine.png Penny the Porcupine.jpeg Porcupine 6.png|Duck's Wildwood Friends (2015-present) Porcupine in the noble stag.jpg Buddy (Open Season).png Bambi_porcupine.jpg|Bambi 2 (2006) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? H.O.P.P.E.R..jpeg Books 89A78345-4114-4766-851B-EC17A485D820.jpeg F30B2E64-9613-49AE-B71A-173DADBBB920.jpeg 61052A74-CCDA-430D-8FEF-EFD7A2FAABAB.jpeg 8096CD08-BADD-48EA-AB50-F939F0A2BF78.jpeg 997F34AF-660A-42A2-9BC1-BF590A2D1449.jpeg 11899C2C-CBD3-4C7F-839E-EAFE3F4E481C.jpeg C7B96103-52E9-44CC-AF6A-833740A37D9F.jpeg 137EF886-FA86-4D70-9691-EFBE27678498.jpeg 28CCBEAB-20C4-40AF-9C22-FF299EFD6F2D.jpeg 46F8B433-CB84-45C3-BDED-11A65C17AF7C.jpeg 55410502-440E-4644-B6B0-7A2D049A0641.jpeg F2DFE51C-1C12-4461-A784-F22A968FE2B6.jpeg D84AB4CE-BA93-4FC3-B85C-89E1371E2CFF.jpeg See Also * Prehensile-Tailed Porcupine * Crested Porcupine * Cape Porcupine * African Brush-Tailed Porcupine * Asiatic Brush-Tailed Porcupine Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Rodents Category:Bambi Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Arthur Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Out of Jimmy's Head Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:GarLyn Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Characters Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:All Grown Up! Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Wonder Park Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals